


Оружие нового времени

by Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: Разбор сюжета фильма "Капитан Америка: Гражданская война" с точки зрения информационных спецопераций.
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Оружие нового времени

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомная аналитика.

Я хочу поговорить немного об оружии, которым дважды были побеждены лучшие защитники Земли в МСЮ. Разговор будет неторопливый, подробный и занудный, так что запасайтесь терпением и заваривайте чай.

Есть у МСЮ одна милая (лично для меня) черта — тонкие отсылки к актуальным политическим или социальным темам. Так было с историей о сборе данных АНБ (PRISM), из которой вырос проект «Озарение», или мальтузианскими замашками Таноса, или (пример помельче) с горячим монологом о социальной справедливости в исполнении Тумса, который закончился внезапным «Вообще-то это я тебя так отвлекаю». К 2016-му году мир заговорил об информационных войнах, а слово «постправда» было объявлено словом года. Мне вдруг подумалось о том, насколько вышедшая в том же году «Гражданская война» отвечает духу времени (хоть я очень сомневаюсь, что это закладывалось в сценарий сознательно, но совпадение чудесно само по себе). 

Итак, поговорим мы об информации.

Немного предыстории. Ладно, зачем я вру — много. Большинство из того, что пойдет ниже, взято из аккаунта в Твиттере и серии видеосюжетов, специально созданных для промо-компаниий «Человека-муравья» и «Гражданской войны» (ссылки на них даны в конце). Я раньше нигде не встречала их упоминания, и даже по фикам непохоже, что это широко известные материалы, потому привожу их здесь почти полностью и даю текстовые расшифровки видео (перевод мой).  
А поскольку объем выходит неслабый, сверну для удобства чтения. Любопытные собратья по занудству приглашаются под кат, остальные могут сразу читать выводы.

[MORE=Хронология событий от «Эры Альтрона» и дальше, согласно [MCU Wiki](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/2015).]

3 мая 2015  
Потерявший контроль над собой после вмешательства Ванды, Халк становится причиной разрушений в Йоханесбурге.

5 мая 2015  
Мстители пытаются перехватить капсулу с будущим телом Альтрона в Сеуле, и здесь тоже не обходится без драматических разрушений и жертв. Хотя, отметим, что большинства жертв (как и позже в Новиграде) удалось избежать благодаря помощи близнецов Максимовых.

6 мая 2015  
В сражении с Альтроном гибнет Новиград (чисто из любви к точности — пострадала именно столица Соковии)

7 мая 2015  
На канале WHiH World News появляется видео из Соковии с подписью «Кризиса в Соковии удалось избежать» (сразу замечание — если разрушение столицы страны почти полностью это «удалось избежать кризиса» — значит, общественности были известны цели Альтрона и объяснения Мстителей всех устроили).  
На базе старого промышленного комплекса Старк Индастриз начинается строительство новой базы Мстителей.

13 мая 2015  
По итогам событий в Йоханнесбурге WHiH World News размещает опрос в Google+ «Невероятный Халк. Монстр или спаситель? Актив или обуза?»

28 мая 2015  
На новой Базе Мстителей Стив и Тони провожают Тора, который возвращается в Асгард и намерен дальше разбираться с загадками камней Бесконечности.  
Тони декларирует желание жить мирной семейной жизнью, Стив начинает тренировки нового состава Мстителей.

31 мая 2015  
Заметка в блоге WHiH World News на Google+ «Куда исчез Тор? Мститель-полубог, кажется, пропал.» (Оцените уровень внимания общественности к жизни Мстителей, раз отсутствие Тора в течение трех дней уже замечено и вызывает интерес)

2 июля 2015  
WHiH Newsfront выпускает видеосюжет с Кристин Эверхарт, рассказывающий о событиях в Соковии.

7 июля 2015  
WHiH Newsfront выпускает сюжет, в котором Кристин Эверхарт в конце говорит, что установление правительственного контроля над супегероями будет актуальной темой в ближайшее время.

16 июля 2015  
В бегущей строке новостей появляются заголовки «Многие страны восстанавливают разрушения после действий разумного робота Альтрона, их лидеры просят о помощи и задаются вопросом об ответственности Мстителей», «Тони Старк считает, что опасения общественности насчет доктора Беннера после событий с Халком в Южной Африке „безосновательны“ и „безответственны“ (irresponsible)»«, «До конца года выйдет в печати биографическая книга „Жизнь и время промышленника Говарда Старка“», «Старк Индастриз объявляет о новой грантовой программе для одаренных студентов городских школ».

23 июля 2015  
В газетах обсуждают разрушения в Соковии.

2 августа 2015  
Скотт Лэнг проверяет костюм в обстановке, максимально приближенной к боевой — рассчитывая попасть на заброшенные склады Старк Индастриз, он оказывается на свежепостроенной Базе Мстителей и сталкивается с Сэмом. Эта довольно бесславная для Уилсона история потом аукнется в КА:ГВ. Для дальнейшего анализа поступков и характера Сэма запомним фразу, которую он в финале говорит неизвестному собеседнику в гарнитуру: «Главное, чтобы об этом никогда не узнал кэп». Интересное решение для ответственного человека — к тебе на военную базу вломился неизвестный человек с невиданными раньше технологиями, но тебе так стыдно, что он тебе хорошенько навалял, что ты просто похоронил эту историю и все.

Ноябрь 2015-го  
Выживший после событий в Щ.И.Т.е Рамлоу собирает группу наемников с целью отплатить капитану Америке и Мстителям. Слова «This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months. I don’t want to lose him.» в начале КА:ГВ указывают на то, что Мстители об этом знали и все это время его искали. 

В общем, ничего особо любопытного и выдающегося. На самом деле, хронологию 2015-го я привожу в качестве «базы сравнения» для того, что происходило потом. Потому что начиная с 20-х чисел апреля 2016 в прессе просто РАЗВЕРЗЛОСЬ. Отметим сразу — со времени событий в Соковии не произошло никаких выдающихся событий, и явного повода не было. 

21 апреля 2016  
На WHiH Newsfront выходит видеосюжет, где ведущие Кристин Эверхарт и Уилл Адамс обсуждают о том, кто должен нести ответственность за последствия действий супергероев.  
[MORE=(текстовая расшифровка)][09:27]*  
КЭ: С вами Кристин Эверхарт и в специальном выпуске News Front мы обсудим, какой мир оставляют после себя супергерои, какова цена вмешательства команд вроде Мстителей, и какую ответственность они несут за свои действия. Со мной в студии политический корреспондент Уилл Адамс, спасибо что пришли.  
УА: Спасибо, что пригласили.  
КЭ: (мило) Страшно?  
УА: (улыбается) Нет, все нормально, мы же друзья, друзья с разными взглядами, так что все в порядке.  
КЭ: Наши суперсильные защитники много раз вмешивались в события по всему миру с впечатляющим результатом, но кто будет нести ответственность за разрушения, которые они постоянно оставляют после себя?  
УА: Ну, Кристин, я бы поставил не вопрос «должны ли наши герои действовать независимо?», а «почему они не должны?». В массивном сливе данных, опубликованном бывшим агентом Щ.И.Т.а Наташей Романовой, до сих пор находят новую информацию, и она показывает, насколько глубоко Гидра смогла проникнуть в высшие эшелоны Щ.И.Т.а, и при этом готовила широкомасштабное покушение на гражданских лиц. То, что Романова действовала независимо от внешнего контроля, спасло нас от катастрофических последствий, так же, как и другие действия Стива Роджерса, Тони Старка и других в течение этих лет.[/MORE]

Бегущая строка под этим репортажем: «Вице-президент США начал международную поездку, в ходе которой посетит Соковию и Южную Африку» «Генерал-лейтенант Тадеуш Росс объявил о завершении военной карьеры»  
В тот же день WHiH Newsfront постит в твиттере анонс: «Смотрите наш специальный репортаж: Мстители спасли наш мир... но какой ценой?»

23 апреля 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «По данным правительства расчистка Потомака после разрушения штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а практически завершена»

24 апреля 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «Не пропустите последние новости WHiH Newsfront о финансовой стороне спасения мира»

25 апреля 2016  
WHiH World News проводит на улицах опрос о том, должны ли супергерои нести материальную ответственность за причиненные разрушения.  
Twitter WHiH: «Полковник Джейм Роудс, офицер и ... Мститель? Нет ли здесь конфликта интересов? Обсуждаем на Newsfront.»

27 апреля 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «Кто должен покрывать расходы, если в деле замешаны супергерои? Не пропустите наш опрос и полный репортаж», «Группа студентов колледжей решила посвятить весенние каникулы волонтерской деятельности в Соковии».  
За кадром «официальной» МСЮ (и фокуса прессы) в это время американские ВС начинают скоординированную атаку на известные базы Гидры в США и мире. Мы не знаем, насколько идеальными были их действия и обошлось ли без разрушений и случайных жертв. Извините, вырвалось.

28 апреля 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «Разбор завалов в Вашингтоне после разрушения Трискелиона закончен» и размещает поздравление Президента Эллиса по этому поводу.  
На WHiH Newsfront выходит спецвыпуск, «Цена спасения мира» в котором Эверхарт и Адамс рассуждают о финансовой ответственности после инцидентов с участием супергероев.  
[MORE=(текстовая расшифровка)][10:56]*  
КЭ: Здравствуйте, я Кристин Эверхарт.  
УА: Я Уилл Адамс.  
КЭ: Супергерои вроде Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка в процессе своих разнообразных похождений регулярно (routinely) оставляют после себя существенные и дорогостоящие разрушения.  
УА: Мы спросили наших зрителей, нужно ли вводить специальный налог для оплаты ущерба, нанесенного героями во время того, что Кристин назвала похождениями, а я называю случаями, когда они спасли нас всех.  
КЭ: Но это не отменяет вопроса, должна ли материальная ответственность ложиться на людей, которые стали причиной разрушений, или на граждан, которым приходится собирать обломки.  
УА: Да, нам всем нам нужно решить, хотим ли мы или нет платить больше налогов или хотим остаться в живых.  
КЭ: Мы вышли на улицу, чтобы послушать ваше мнение.  
Женщина средних лет, афроамериканка: У меня нет клевого щита или летающей брони и я не могу драться, зато я могу наводить порядок.  
Молодой мужчина: Они рисковали своей жизнью, чтобы спасти нас, немногие могут так сделать.  
Молодая женщина, азиатского типа: Они делают много хорошего, но невинные люди должны потом за ними убирать.  
Мужчина средних лет, индус(пакистанец?) У Тони Старка дофигища денег, он все это может оплатить хоть десять раз.  
Молодая женщина: Очевидно, что они должны это оплачивать.  
Солидная женщина, афроамериканка: Я была в Нью Йорке во время вторжения и видела, что сделали Мстители, и я горжусь, что мои налоги помогут в восстановлении.  
КЭ: Как видите, все мнения очень разные. Это был специальный репортаж WHiH, чтобы узнать об этой теме больше, присоединяйтесь в нам в Google+ и Twitter  
УА: С вами были Уилл Адамс...  
КЭ: ...и Кристин Эверхарт, спасибо что смотрите наш канал.[/MORE]

Twitter WHiH: «Смотрите на канале: Newsfront обсуждает роль Белого Дома в [судьбе] Мстителей и слухи о приходе в большую политику Тадеуша Росса», «Источники в правительстве: Тадеуш Росс встретился с Президентом Эллисом наедине».

29 апреля 2016  
[MORE=Спецвыпуск на канале WHiH Newsfront ][12:37]*  
КЭ: Добро пожаловать на News Front, я Кристин Эверхарт, со мной Уилл Адамс, спасибо что пришел. Общая стоимость работ по расчистке в Вашингтоне, Нью Йорке и Соковии превысила отметку в один триллион долларов. Эксперты и политики в стране и за рубежом считают, что Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк и другие могли бы частично нести материальную ответственность за массовые разрушения и нанесенный ущерб, и задаются вопросом, существует ли вообще какой бы то ни было долгосрочный план для того, чтобы оптимизировать их реакцию на возможные события в будущем. Уилл?  
УА: Да?  
КЭ: Какова позиция Белого Дома в этом вопросе и придерживается ли Президент какой-то определенной стороны в конфликте?  
УА: Ну, до сих пор Администрация Президента очень аккуратно избегала публичных высказываний, но сегодня Президент Эллис, выступая по случаю завершения масштабных работ по расчистке бывшей штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а в Вашингтоне, отметил героические действия Стива Роджерса и Сэма Уилсона во время тех событий. Белый Дом всегда занимал четкую позицию относительно того, что виновные в том инциденте были нейтрализованы благодаря Роджерсу и его коллегам и, честно говоря, Кристин, я совершенно с этим согласен. Да, конечно, сопутствующий ущерб это проблема, которую нельзя игнорировать, но это намного лучше, чем возможные альтернативы.  
КЭ: По сообщениям наших источников, Президент встречался с генералом в отставке Тадеушем Россом для того, чтобы обсудить его возможное назначение. У Росса есть большой опыт работы с суперсильными существами. Проблема супергероев гораздо шире, нельзя все сводить к «Супергерои это хорошо, а невообразимые угрозы — это плохо.»  
УА: Я не свожу все к этому, я просто имею в виду, что Капитан Америка и прочие показали свою эффективность во многих отношениях, и ты не можешь этого отрицать  
КЭ: Я с тобой не соглашусь. Надо помнить, что Президент Эллис в первую и главную очередь политик, и учитывать очевидное международное давление. Встреча с генералом Россом подтверждаем мои догадки о том, что Президент и разного рода спецслужбы по всему миру осознают необходимость вмешаться и найти способы работать с супергероями, чтобы дальнейшие действия предпринимались в более управляемом режиме.  
УА: Давай рассмотрим это в таком свете: если бы сейчас что-то валилось нам с тобой на головы, ты бы хотела услышать, что идет рабочее совещание по этому вопросу, или что помощь уже в пути, что Капитан Америка уже спешит на помощь? Думаю, именно этого хотели бы мы все.  
КЭ: Ну, не похоже, что мы сегодня с тобой тут решим этот вопрос, но в русле нашего освещения событий в нашей студии будет сам Президент Эллис, и мы услышим его мнение, это будет очень интересно.  
УА: О, это потрясающе, поздравляю, что тебе это удалось.  
КЭ: Спасибо. Следите за новостями с нами, присоединяйтесь к нам на Google + и в Твиттере, Я Кристин Эверхарт, со мной Уилл Адамс, спасибо, что смотрите нас. [/MORE]

Twitter WHiH: «В годовщину Битвы в Соковии правительства многих стран задаются вопросом „Где же Халк?“», «Вижен. Человек? Чужой? Что-то иное? Важно ли это? Расследование WHiH».

30 апреля 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «CEO Старк Индастриз Пеппер Поттс продолжает избегать ответов на вопросы о возможном использовании технологии арк-реактора на потребительском рынке», «Анонимный покупатель приобретает на благотворительном аукционе первый выпуск комикса „Captain America #1“ с подписью Стива Роджерса за $1.5 миллиона».

[MORE=Спецвыпуск на канале WHiH Newsfront ][15:49]*  
КЭ: Я Кристин Эверхарт...  
УА:...а я Уилл Адамс.  
КЭ: Череда катастрофических происшествий от Нью-Йорка до Соковии, свидетелями которых мы с вами стали, угрожала безопасности всей планеты. И, хотя в результате благородных действий Стива Роджерса, Тони Старка и других, эти кризисы были разрешены, в городах вроде Йоханнесбурга, Сеула и Вашингтона до сих пор устраняют разрушения, возникшие в результате действий наших героев. Президент Эллис все еще не дал публичной оценки этой ситуации, но недавно он официально выбрал отставного генерала Тадеуша Росса среди других претендентов на пост Госсекретаря, а сейчас будет с нами на прямой связи из белого Дома, чтобы обсудить назначение генерала Росса и много другое... Добрый вечер, мистер Президент, большое спасибо за что уделили нам время, вы же такой занятой человек.  
ПЭ: Я рад быть здесь с вами.  
КЭ: Все больше лидеров других стран требуют установить контроль над Мстителями, особенно в свете последних событий и раскрытия деликатной информации. Проще говоря, какова ваша позиция по этому вопросу?  
ПЭ: Мы пережили серию непростых событий с серьезными последствиями. Я полностью осознаю, сколько страхов и опасений они вызвали, но вместе с тем я не могу не ценить то, что люди вроде Тони Старка, Стива Роджерса и других совершили в ответ на эти вызовы.  
УА: Мистер Президент, это Уилл Адамс, и я полностью согласен с вами в том, что их действия являются примером доблести и самопожертвования. Не кажется ли вам, что очень важно, чтобы наши герои сохранили свою независимость?  
Президент Эллис(ПЭ): Видите ли, не стоит неверно толковать мою признательность за их усилия как карт-бланш для Мстителей. Они должны сотрудничать с правительствами по всему миру, и поэтому моя администрация изучает возможные пути установления официальных взаимоотношений с нашими героями.  
КЭ: Рассчитываете ли вы, что в качестве Госсекретаря генерал Росс сможет способствовать этим переговорам?  
ПЭ: Генерал не новичок в такого рода инцидентах, он уже достаточно давно знаком с многими из Мстителей и очень результативно возглавил противодействие чрезвычайным ситуациям в Калверовском Университете и Гарлеме. Он достойно служил нашей стране несколько десятилетий, и я верю, что он сможет работать с нашими союзниками бок о бок с нашими героями.  
КЭ: Безусловно, всем нам не терпится узнать, что же из этого выйдет. Огромное спасибо за то, что были с нами, мистер Президент.  
ПЭ: Спасибо вам, и храни, боже Америку.  
УА: А я был бы не против услышать непосредственное мнение наших героев, все-таки они самые заинтересованные в ситуации лица, и они лучше других знают, чем заканчивается правительственный контроль.  
КЭ: Не могу в это поверить, но я с тобой полностью согласна.  
УА: Да, давай пригласим в студию Тони Старка...  
КЭ: (со смешком) Тони Старка...?  
УА: Думаю, общаться с Тони Старком будет еще сложнее, чем с Президентом Эллисом. Лично я бы позвал еще и Капитана Америку.  
КЭ: О, это будет очень интересно. Спасибо Уиллу Адамсу, как обычно, огромное спасибо Президенту Эллису и спасибо вам за то, что смотрите нас. Ищите в Гугле канал WHIH online, подписывайтесь на наш канал в Твиттере. Я Кристин Эверхарт, со мной был Уилл Адамс, спасибо, что смотрели.[/MORE]

1 мая 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «Действительно ли костюм Железного Человека принадлежит Тони Старку, или он должен быть под контролем правительства?», «Опросы показывают рост поддержки законодательства, регулирующего супергероев»

2 мая 2016  
Twitter WHiH: «По неподтвержденным данным закончено строительство тюрьмы, способной удержать заключенных с суперсилами, средства выделены правительством». К новости приложена схема Рафта. 

«По сообщениями источников в СИ, идет обсуждение использования мини-арк-реакторов для линейки гибридных автомобилей» (здесь можно вспомнить сотни арк-реакторов, которые позже перевозил из Башни Старка стелс-самолет, который пытался ограбить Стервятник. Не исключено, что именно под этот проект их и произвели).

3 мая 2016  
Аккурат в разгар это праздника свободы слова случается провал в Лагосе. 

В тот же день экс-генерал Росс принимает предложение президента Эллиса занять пост Госсекретаря, полученное несколькими днями ранее, со словами «Мне не терпится сделать этот мир более безопасным».

WHiH World News пишет об этом в Twitter и размещает опрос: «Является ли Тадеуш Росс лучшим выбором на этот пост?» Результаты не то чтобы впечатляют: 13% «Да», 45% «Нет», 42% «Время покажет».

WHiH цитирует Президента Эллиса: «Тадеуш Росс опытный лидер, он сможет управиться с невиданными ранее задачами, которые стоят перед нами на мировой арене»  
[MORE=Breaking News на канале WHiH Newsfront ][19:02]*  
КЭ: Прошло несколько часов с инцидента в Лагосе, Нигерия. Информация очень скудна и полный объем ущерба пока неизвестен. Корреспондент «News Front» Джексон Норрис только что прибыл в Лагос и сейчас присоединится к нам в эфире. Джексон?  
Д.Н.: Я сейчас в нескольких метрах от места, где произошли события, и здесь все еще полная неразбериха. Несколько свидетелей подтверждают участие Мстителей и неизвестных боевиков.  
КЭ: Джексон, каких именно Мстителей? Тони Старк?  
ДН: Подтверждено участие в событиях капитана Роджерса, некоторые источники упоминают также Сэма Уилсона и Наташу Романову, но больше ничего определенного на данный момент.  
КЭ: Известно ли, что делали в Лагосе Мстители? Что привело их туда?  
ДН: Это пока что неизвестно до конца. Кроме того был инцидент на военной базе. По некоторым слухам здесь также был замешан бывший агент Щ.И.Т.А, а ныне наемник Брок Рамлоу.  
КЭ: Учитывая список преступлений Рамлоу, как ты думаешь, не он ли был главной целью Мстителей?  
ДН: Опять-таки, сложно что-то сказать.  
КЭ: Хорошо, извини, Джексон, но я тебя прерву, потому что у нас на связи Вашингтон и прямое включение из Белого Дома с обращением Президента Эллиса.  
ПЭ: Добрый вечер, дамы и господа. Я только что получил информацию о развитии ситуации в Лагосе, Нигерия. Госсекретарь Росс связался с их Президентом и заверил, что мы сделаем все, что сможем для поддержки наших друзей и союзников. Очень важно, чтобы мы объединились и совместными усилиями добились того, чтобы мир и безопасность восторжествовали над хаосом и страхом. Моя администрация будет работать непосредственно с ООН для того, чтобы найти людей, ответственных за эту катастрофу и привести их к ответу по всей строгости закона. С отвагой и сочувствием мировое сообщество поможет Лагосу во времена нужды. Спасибо и храни вас всех боже.  
КЭ: Что ж, это бы Президент Эллис и прямое включение из Белого дома с очень серьезным заявлением о Мстителях.  
УА: Ну, Кристин, там где ты услышала серьезное заявление о Мстителях, я слышал как Президент Эллис сказал, что мы должны объединиться с нашими партнерами, чтобы поддержать людей, которые пытаются защитить планету, то есть Мстителей. Именно это нам и нужно — поддержать их в таких ситуациях, когда они защищают нас.  
КЭ: Но ведь пока нет никаких доказательств [что они это делали]?  
УА: Так же, как и нет доказательств, что без Мстителей все бы обошлось. На самом деле все могло бы быть намного хуже.  
КЭ: Должны ли наши супергерои отчитаться перед правительством? Нам интересно ваше мнение. Заходите на страницу WHIH online и следите за нами в Твиттере. Я Кристин Эверхарт, со мной Уилл Адамс, спасибо, что смотрите нас.[/MORE]  
5 мая 2016  
Мириам Шарп, мать погибшего в Соковии студента, встречает Тони Старка после его выступления в МИТ.

В твиттере канала WHiH World News появляются опросы «Мир разделен по отношению к роли супергероев, выскажите свое мнение о том, кто должен нести ответственность» и «Капитан Америка вырос во времена, когда война была нормальной. Подходит ли такой настрой для новой эры супергероев?»

Срочная новость: "Тони Старк подписывает Соковийские Соглашения. Станет ли это шагом к тому, чтобы мир стал безопаснее?«[/MORE]

Вы прослушали шикарный мастер-класс на тему «Информационная спецоперация: как утопить противника в медийном дерьме и при этом сохранить видимость соблюдения стандартов BBC». Оцените, как буквально за две недели общим местом становится «Мстители оставляют после себя разрушения, а простые люди за это платят». Не Гидра, не армии инопланетян — Мстители. Второй месседж — Мстителей надо поставить под контроль. Где логическая связь с первым месседжем? А ее нет, ведь только от того, что у Мстителей появится фигуральная трудовая книжка небоскребы не будут меньше падать и разрушения меньше не станут. Но два аргумента настойчиво идут рядом, как будто второй естественно следует из первого. И третий аргумент, таким же обманчиво естественным прицепом — а вот генерал Росс, у него большой опыт и сам он большой молодец, значит все будет хорошо. Все три месседжа очень агрессивно продвигает Кристин Эверхарт, временами даже не пытаясь изображать логическую связность. А за видимость непредвзятости отвечает ее партнер по программе — и сам он приятный парень, и вещи говорит логичные, но он только отвечает на фразы Кристин, то есть по сути оправдывается, и никогда не завершает разговор, то есть его фразы всегда имеют меньший вес.  
При этом, надо заметить, практически всегда мешают в кучу и моменты, когда Мстители работали как частная группа (Йоханнесбург, Сеул, Соковия), и когда их курировал Щ.И.Т. (Нью-Йорк и отчасти Вашингтон). Суть манипуляции проста — неважно что там было в прошлом, все равно это было давно и засекречено, а сегодня «простые американцы» должны быть уверены, что Мстителей надо поставить в рамки, а то мало ли что. Любопытно, что ни разу не упоминаются события ЖЧ3 — видимо, всего лишь один сгоревший танкер на фоне спасения Президента выглядит бледновато, и раздувать из этого историю рука не поднимается даже у Эверхарт. Точно так же практически не озвучиваются события в Гринвиче во время событий «Тора 2», а ведь там были вполне неслабые разрушения. Возможно, дело было в том, что Тор так и не вернулся на Землю, а без него шантажировать команду этими событиями было как-то не с руки. Но даже помимо этого, неужели за те четыре года, что существовала команда, они больше ничего не делали? Или все-таки делали, но там не было к чему драматично придраться? А ведь делали, может быть не все вместе, а по отдельности, вспомните хотя бы застольную историю Роуди с показательным бросанием танка на лужайку некоему генералу. Видимо, пока Воитель утверждал стандарты демократии в условных банановых республиках, всех всё как раз устраивало. При этом, что любопытно, во всех обсуждениях упускается из вида деятельность Фонда Марии Старк или Департамента контроля последствий, который тоже частично финансировался Старком. И если последний в «большой» МСЮ вышел на сцену в «Человеке-пауке», то уж Фонд Марии Старк примелькался в «Эре Альтрона» и нужно было очень постараться, чтобы игнорировать его деятельность.

И вот какая картина из всех этих деталей складывается у меня:

Заслуженный вояка с Медалью Почета, наверняка даже истинный патриот своей страны, Тадеуш Росс столкнулся с новым временем, где традиционная армия мало что может противопоставить сверхлюдям. И совершенно логично захотел заиметь в свое полное распоряжение удобных в применении суперсолдат. Дитя эры гонки вооружений, Росс рассуждал и действовал в соответствии с вызовами времени и абсолютным согласием с принципами Старка-старшего: «Заведи пушку, из которой достаточно выстрелить один раз, и пусть тебя уважают и боятся». Помните, Росс очень красноречиво сравнивал Тора и Халка с ядерными бомбами? Оценив по достоинству способности Халка и Мерзости, Росс для начала попытался пристроиться к инициативе «Мстители» (см. короткометражку «Консультант»), а когда не вышло — начал игру вдолгую. Следил за событиями, готовил связи, строил Рафт, искал поддержку в среде политиков, готовил проект Соглашений. И, когда появился реальный шанс занять пост Госсекретаря, запустил медийную машину на полную. Целью атаки в первую очередь выбран Старк — как самый заметный Мститель, как организатор и спонсор. И, соответственно как самый уязвимый из всех — остальным можно пригрозить разве что отставкой, а за Тони еще и корпорация, а крупный бизнес не любит шумных скандалов в прессе. Под удар попадают и Пеппер как СЕО Старк Индастриз и Роудс, одновременно Мститель и кадровый военный, плюс опять поднимают вопрос о принадлежности прав на броню.

И тут судьба внезапно ему подыгрывает — у Мстителей случается провал в Лагосе. На самом деле Росса устроил бы любой инцидент, потому что сама специфика работы команды включает в себя разрушения, вопрос в масштабе. Но тут уж очень удачно совпало — не самая успешная миссия (несмотря на достигнутую цель), фотогеничный взрыв и жертвы среди мирного населения, которыми было весьма удобно козырять на камеру. И Росс немедленно пользуется таким подарком и запускает процесс ратификации Соглашений.

Что дальше?

На следующий день после провала в Лагосе после встречи со студентами МТИ Тони Старка находит мать Чарли Спенсера, обвиняя его в смерти сына. В тот же день Тони подписывает Соковийские соглашения (которые, на минуточку, еще не ратифицированы никем, кроме США).  
Что же именно подписывает Тони? А вот такую прекрасную в своей лаконичности вещь:

«В соответствии с данным документом я, тем самым, ручаюсь, что упомянутые ниже участники [соглашений], народы (нации?) и частные лица, более не будут действовать свободно и нерегламентированно, но вместо этого будут действовать в соответствии с правилами, указаниями и под управлением упомянутого выше комитета Организации Объединенных Наций, действуя только тогда и в том случае, когда комитет признает это целесообразным и/или необходимым»**.

То есть Росс в фильме не озвучивал свои сладострастные мечты, а цитировал документ буквально. В 90-е среди работников крупного (да и не очень) бизнеса ходила оптимистическая присказка «Каждая подпись — шаг к тюрьме». Считайте меня параноиком, но это не шаг, это бег вприпрыжку в том самом направлении. Даже если предположить, что на самом деле это только та часть Соглашений, которую показали прессе (ведь в кадре КА:ГВ мы видели вполне солидный том), подпись-то ставилась как раз под вот этим «кратким пересказом», а в качестве возможных санкций за нарушение на горизонте приветливо мигал огоньками Рафт.

Дальше наступает затишье — Росс либо ждет ратификации Соглашений большинством стран ООН, то ли занят другими делами, должность у Госсекретаря хлопотная.

15 мая 2016  
В твиттере WHiH World News появляется опрос: «Соковийские соглашения разделили мир. Сейчас, когда пыль улеглась, к какой стороне вы относите себя?» 27% подписчиков «За», 73% «Против», но, как мы знаем теперь, на тот момент пыль еще даже близко не осела.  
Тем не менее больше пристального внимания прессы эта тема не вызывает. Хотя позже, уже в КА:ГВ Ванда смотрит новостной канал, на котором полтора месяца спустя все еще возмущенно выступает король Т’Чака и показывают нарезку съемок в Лагосе. Но это уже может быть и «разогревом» к грядущей конференции в Вене.

И снова ставим на паузу и думаем. И лично я прихожу к неутешительному выводу: на самое начало КА:ГВ Мстители УЖЕ проиграли. Проиграли медийную войну как команда в целом, а Тони еще и связал себя документом, который был именно для этого и был предназначен. Почему? Потому что документ очевидно написан без участия команды, потому что его продвигают путем медийных спекуляций и феерических подтасовок, навязывая и обществу и самим Мстителям ложную дихотомию «или вы подписываете или вы беспредельщики», потому что отдает управление группой супербыстрого реагирования в руки самой беспомощной и медленной организации в мире. Потому что после такой кампании в прессе любые попытки Мстителей оспорить форму или содержание Соглашений приведут только к выводу «они хотят и дальше творить все, что им будет угодно». Потому что Рафт уже построен, а Росс уже потирает руки, предвкушая, как будет наводить в мире свой порядок.

19 июня 2016  
Росс привозит Мстителям на подпись экземпляр Соглашений. Стив получает сообщение о смерти Пегги Картер.

И снова ставим на паузу. Прошло больше месяца с момента появления Соковийских Соглашений и с момента, когда их подписал Тони Старк. При этом Росс ведет себя так, как будто до сих пор этот вопрос с Мстителями в целом никто не обсуждал. То есть команда месяц не знала, что вообще происходит? Как минимум ее часть — Стив читает текст, значит видит его впервые, а вот Роуди даже не пытается — значит, нет? Сэм и Ванда очевидно напуганы и уже настроены против, и в свете того, что мы видели в медиа, это перестает быть странным. При этом сам Тони в тех немногих сценах, которые посвящены Соглашениям, ведет себя, если присмотреться, довольно непоследовательно, в своих аргументах он прыгает от мысли об этичности контроля к «если мы не сделаем это сами, нас заставят, причем неприятно», от «ты нужен нам, кэп» к «ты общаешься со мной или парнями из спецназа», от обещаний защитить Барнса от вакандцев к прямой цитате Росса об оружии массового уничтожения в отношении Ванды. We’ve got soo mixed signals here, mr. Stark. Наташа, со своей стороны, поддерживает Стива морально в момент похорон Пегги, но о проблемах команды выдает «Staying together is more important than how we stay together» — не самый удачный аргумент в случае Стива, правда.  
Здесь я уже просто слышу возмущенное «а почему это Тони и Наташа должны что-то объяснять, почему Стив сам не понял?» и сразу встречное «а что он должен был понять?!».  
И тут аналитик Зоркий Глаз все-таки замечает, что у всей конструкции фильма не хватает четвертой стены. Той самой, которая отделяет пространство истории от зрителя.

Как пишет Вики, «Постправда (англ. post-truth) — обстоятельства, при которых объективные факты являются менее значимыми при формировании общественного мнения, чем обращения к эмоциям и личным убеждениям. Постправда представляет собой информационный поток, который намеренно конструируется... для создания виртуальной, отличной от действительности, реальности с целью манипулирования... сознанием»

Я бы, честно говоря, не смогла бы сама дать более точное описание того, что сделали со зрителями режиссеры и сценаристы «Гражданки». Кусочки информации нарезаны тонкими ломтиками и рассыпаны по персонажам, а зритель, вроде бы видя всю картину, постоянно оценивает действия героев неправильно, потому что переоценивает или недооценивает их информированность и потому что сверху все щедро посыпано драмой и экшеном. В той части сюжета, которая касается давней трагедии Старков это особенно хорошо заметно. 

Чтобы разобраться, давайте попробуем отложить эмоции и пойти от информации, так сказать, разобрать источники и составные части. 

Итак, факты канона:

1\. 40-е, Джеймс Барнс выживает после падения с поезда и попадает в Гидру, где его делают суперсолдатом и суперубийцей.  
2\. Конец 91-го года, Говард Старк создает 5 порций сыворотки суперсолдата, и Зимний солдат получает от русского куратора задание «Sanction and extract. No witnesses.»  
3\. 16 декабря 1991, Старк лично везет сыворотку в Вашингтон.  
4\. На ночной пустынной дороге на него нападает Зимний солдат, убивает его и жену и забирает сыворотку.  
5\. Солдат расстреливает камеру (и, судя по дальнейшим событиям, забирает запись произошедшего).  
6\. Он увозит сыворотку в Россию, где начинает работать проект суперсолдат, который позже будет закрыт, а 5 подопытных — заморожены в сибирском бункере.  
7\. 2015 год, Хельмут Земо мечтает отомстить за смерть своей семьи и ищет подходящее для этого оружие.

Что же о старой драме знают участники современной истории? Пока не будем строить предположения, посмотрим на то что нам сказано прямым текстом. Не считая Баки, который в событиях участвовал лично, явно о своих знаниях высказываются двое, Земо и Стив.  
Земо утверждает, что добыл сведения о кодах активации Зимнего солдата и операции 91-го года из архивов Щ.И.Т.а. Но — первый звоночек — сдается мне, это не так. Во-первых, эти материалы наверняка копали многие, первый кто нашел бы упоминание о смерти Говарда Старка, побежал бы с этим либо к Тони за вознаграждением, либо в масс-медиа. Во-вторых, и сам Тони их не мог не разбирать, Тони был в списке целей проекта «Озарение», совершенно логично было бы, чтобы он уделил внимание материалам Гидры. Да хотя бы чтоб проверить, что в Старк Индастриз не затесались члены Гидры (вспомним, даже Марию Хилл при собеседовании в СИ проверяли на детекторе лжи). Ну и послетитровая сцена КА:ЗС прямо говорит нам, что о фон Штрукере и соковийской лаборатории Гидры Мстители узнали из этого слива:

-It’s over. Fury has released everything to the public. Everything he knows about. Herr Strucker, if they get word of our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA...  
-There are other facilities doing HYDRA’S good work around the world. We’ll feed them to Captain America and his colourful friends, and keep them off our scent.

Так что, если уж они нашли информацию про базы Гидры и скипетр, то нашли бы и про Барнса, если бы она там была, ведь Стив Баки все это время искал. Ну и лично я не могу серьезно предполагать, что некий спецназовец, хоть бы и трижды упертый и мотивированный, лучше разбирается в шифровании, чем Тони Старк, и смог найти в данных то, чего Тони даже не заметил.

Да, кстати, Фьюри тоже говорит в КА:ЗС, что не знал о Зимнем солдате, но верить Фьюри... ну, сами понимаете, насколько это лотерея. Поэтому этот аргумент будем считать необязательным бонусом.

С другой стороны, Земо говорит об этом бывшему агенту русской Гидры, которого настроен убить, т.е. врать ему вроде как незачем. Мне кажется, он сам искренне заблуждался, считая что его источник данных и есть файлы Щ.И.Т.а, хотя на самом деле это было не так.  
Что это значит?

Я имею в виду, что кто-то, зная о его кровной мести, подкинул ему нужную информацию под видом общеизвестной. Кто? Земо, напомним, полковник соковийских спецслужб. Соковия — условная альт-версия стран бывшей Югославии, на это указывает и псевдо-славянские слова в надписях и смесь кириллицы с латиницей, и ее история, и ее место на карте (если придираться, то она где-то ближе к югу Чехии, но что эти люди понимают в Восточной Европе). Конфликт, в ходе которого погибла семья близнецов Максимовых ориентировочно произошел в начале 2000-х и намекает на Югославские войны, невзорвавшаяся ракета производства Старк Индастриз скорее всего совершенно официально принадлежала войскам НАТО (см., например, Вики, [Бомбардировки Югославии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%AE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B8_\(1999\)) ). Да в общем-то, и само название это практически точная анаграмма «Косово». Поэтому Гидре было совсем несложно после окончания конфликта устроиться в Соковии со всем комфортом и набирать подопытных кроликов из числа людей, которые мечтали отомстить западному миру. В 2015-м одного слова фон Штрукера (заметим, у него была возможность высказываться через систему городских громкоговорителей) было достаточно,чтобы в Железный легион Старка полетели бутылки, и спасибо что пустые, а на стенах Новиграда рисовали Капитана Америку с подписью «Фашист». Что дает нам это историческое отступление? То, что с очень большой долей вероятности среди сослуживцев Земо были люди из Гидры. Был ли в Гидре сам Земо? Для этого утверждения у нас недостаточно данных, он командир отряда элитных убийц, но его история — это история человека трагически разочарованного в том, кого он считал героем и защитником. Так что допустим, что нет, не был (хотя кто знает, какие открытия ждут нас в грядущем сериале «Сокол и Зимний солдат»).

Итак, шел 2016 год, Гидра насмерть воевала с остатками Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителями, и тут подворачивается человек с вендеттой против Капитана Америки и Железного человека, так почему было бы не запустить в сторону врага еще одну слепую боеголовку? Земо ищет способ уязвить Мстителей, идет к коллегам, а те под видом общеизвестной подкидывают ему эксклюзивную информацию, даже зашифрованную, для пущей убедительности. Почему бы и нет. Но реальное происхождение информации (не обязательно такое, как предложено выше, но любое логичное) так и остается неозвученным, и зритель думает: «Так об этом же все знали, кроме Тони — наверное, они от него сознательно скрывали!».

Итак, Земо знает о миссии Зимнего Солдата: русской программе суперсолдат, похищенной сыворотке и убийстве Старков. И о том, кто такой Зимний солдат и что он значит для Капитана Америки. 

В обсуждениях мы часто усложняем сами себе интригу Земо — как, мол, он мог знать, что Стив знал о родителях Тони, но не рассказал Тони и т.д.? А именно потому что полная информация о смерти Старков была накрепко связана с информацией о русских суперсолдатах. И раз бункер в Оймяконе все еще стоит и солдаты из него никуда не делись — значит никто ничего не знает. Земо дождался момента, когда команда была в кризисе Соглашений (а об этом наверняка рассказывали из каждого утюга в подробностях), выкурил Барнса из убежища, убедился, что Стив за него полезет к черту на рога и вбросил информацию о русских солдатах. Расчет был на то, что Мстители кинутся устранять угрозу, и после просмотра видео в бункере Тони бросится на Баки, а Стив кинется его защищать, остальные то ли будут разнимать, то ли примут чью-то сторону, и на фоне несогласия по вопросу Соглашений этого хватит для уничтожения команды.

В принципе, примерно так все и вышло, хотя до бункера добрались только Стив и Тони и разнимать их было некому. И Тони вломил в первую очередь не Баки, а Стиву — за молчание.  
Потому что Тони (сюрприз!) и раньше знал о судьбе Барнса. Стив в КА:ЗС рассказывает о прошлом Сэму, но в КА:ГВ ему не приходится дополнительно объяснять Тони, что именно ему ударило в голову посреди сложностей с Соглашениями. И при этом Тони сам предлагал поместить Барнса на лечение в хорошую клинику, и спасти от вакандской тюрьмы. То есть Тони уже был в курсе, почему Барнса не надо немедленно хватать и вязать, почему это важно для Стива, почему он все бросил и побежал на ним в Румынию. Его бесила необходимость теперь выгораживать Стива и Сэма перед Россом, но он ни разу не спросил «Какого вообще хрена, Кэп?!». Тони называл Барнса «маньчжурским кандидатом» — отсылка к шпионскому роману, где персонажу промыли мозги пропагандой и заставили воевать против своих. Наконец, имя и позывной Барнса прекрасно известно общественности — в новостях о взрыве в Вене упоминается «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, известный также как Зимний Солдат, агент Гидры». Все это вместе говорит о том, что они разговаривали о Зимнем солдате раньше, возможно сразу же после падения Щ.И.Т.а, когда Тони собрал команду и они вместе гонялись за Гидрой на базе слитых Наташей материалов. И не делали из Зимнего солдата секрета для властей и интерпола. Это как минимум логично, существование опасного суперсолдата — не какая-то личная тайна одного человека. А значит Тони не может не быть в курсе поисков Барнса. Мог быть источник информации, из которого Стив и Тони знали бы о том, что из себя представляет Зимний солдат, но не знали о судьбе Старков? Канон (методом исключения) оставляет нам один источник: та папка, которую принесла Наташа, с описаниями экспериментов над Барнсом. Но как же, скажете вы, там же наверняка была информация о задании! Ок, допустим, там было упоминание этого задания. Но что там было? Дело заведено в 1945 году, а страниц в папке совсем немного. Если там и правда «учет боевых выходов», как написано на обложке, то там и написано было что-то типа: «декабрь 1991 г, операция „За подарками“ (несмешно шучу, да), см. дело № такое-то, выполнена успешно». Помните, Земо добивался от Карпова и Баки mission report за декабрь 1991? Вот, что-то такое и хранилось отдельно где-нибудь в архиве на Лубянке. Это же бумажное делопроизводство, для всего своя отдельная папочка в архиве, перекрестные ссылки существуют в виде дядечки-архивариуса. 

Мы, как правило, рассматриваем то, что случилось, как «убийство родителей Тони», но как раз убийство Старков для русского куратора Зимнего Солдата не было целью, посылали-то его за сывороткой. А Старки в тот момент были всего лишь свидетелями, которых было приказано убрать, и кто бы стал выяснять имена тех, кто попал под руку солдату, да вообще не факт что о такой мелочи (с точки зрения Гидры, конечно) упоминали в отчете, зачем им заморачиваться этим. А если бы в той папочке было хоть насколько-то детальное описание операции, в первую очередь всплыла бы информация именно о суперсолдатской сыворотке и зимних солдатах, а мы (и Стив!) узнаем об этом только от Баки уже в разгар кризиса. Поэтому даже если бы эту папку Стив показал Тони (а я считаю, что именно так и было), они могли бы не связать совпадения дат, ведь по официальной версии Старки погибли в автокатастрофе.  
И именно потому, наверное, Тони взбесился враз, не переспрашивая и не уточняя — он уже знал, что такое Зимний солдат, на что он способен, ему не надо было дополнительно объяснять почему в 2016 он выглядит так же как в 90-х, но от него, как ему показалось, скрыли главное. 

И вот теперь самое сложное. Что знал Стив?

Даже не так, что МОГ знать Стив?

Стив точно знал о том, как и когда Барнс стал Зимним солдатом. О смерти Старков в бункере он сначала говорит Тони, что не знал, что их убил Баки, но на повторный вопрос «Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?» отвечает после паузы «Yes». В своем покаянном письме он пишет о том, что не рассказал Тони о родителях, значит, все же что-то знал. Вот здесь еще один звоночек — сценарий намеренно не дает нам однозначного ответа на этот вопрос, оставляя выводы на совести зрителей — о чем спрашивает Тони? О чем отвечает сразу и пишет позже в письме Стив?. 

Итак, Стив что-то знал. Вопрос в том — что именно и насколько давно? И второй вопрос — как он об этом узнал? Где вообще могла существовать такая информация и в каком виде, помимо тех источников, которые мы уже разобрали? И при этом, уточним, оторванная от информации о проекте русских суперсолдат.

Кто мог знать о том, что Старков убил именно Барнс? Допустим, нападение именно на Говарда Старка не было случайностью — Зола или, например, Пирс, решил воспользоваться случаем и избавиться от слишком опасного для Гидры человека, и навел Зимнего солдата именно на него. Даже если это так, то в любом случае они бы не оставили об этом информации ни в базах Гидры, ни Щ.И.Т.а, потому что зачем оставлять такие убойные улики? 

В каком виде и у кого еще может быть эта информация в принципе? 

Да, есть еще та самая запись с камеры слежения. А вот тут есть нюанс. Сейчас с трудом верится, что каких-то лет 15 назад еще толком не было гугла и ютуба, а лет 20 назад интернет был медленным, печальным и по телефону. Соответственно, часто в фиках упоминают карту памяти/цифровую запись, иногда даже слитую в интернет вместе с данными Щ.И.Т.а. Но историческая правда в том, что в 91-м эта камера не была цифровой и тем более не была подключена к сети. Это была просто автономная дорожная видеокамера, запись существовала в единственном экземпляре, Зимний солдат расстрелял саму камеру, раскурочил корпус и унес кассету начальству для подтверждения (и именно кассету мы и видим в кадре). Возможно он и отчитался об этом своему американскому куратору или тот просмотрел запись, а может и нет. Возможно, копия записи и существовала — на серверах Зола. Но даже если так, она погибла вместе с ним во время событий КА:ЗС. Хотя Зола и мог быть промежуточным звеном между событиями 90-х и теми, кто позже скормил информацию Земо, ведь оригинал так и лежал в Сибири (вариант, что Земо таскал за собой видеокассету все время, а в бункер Мстителей заманил из любви к драме тоже возможен, но довольно туповат. Логичнее все же считать, что запись хранилась в Сибири и Земо об этом знал. Впрочем, хоть так, хоть иначе Земо сверхдраматичен, а у его плана куча слабых мест. Например, он мог бы провалиться в последний момент — если бы единственными, кто добрался до бункера, были Стив и Баки. Если бы Сэм оказался более последовательным в своей предвзятости по отношению к Тони и Соглашениям вообще, и в Рафте промолчал).

А если бы была копия той записи где-то в Щ.И.Т.е или хоть сколько-то детальные слухи — это бы обязательно всплыло, ведь как говорил один умный наци — «Что знают двое, то знает свинья». Да, возможно кто-то знал, что Пирс и в бытность свою директором Щ.И.Т.а имел дела с русскими, кто-то подозревал, что именно он стоял за смертью Старка-старшего, кто-то слышал, что Старк не сам разбился, а его убрал приезжий «специалист», а результаты экспертизы Щ.И.Т. подделал, — и возможно, именно на это все намекала Наташа, когда говорила Стиву «You might not want to pull on that thread.» 

Звучит слишком сложно для Марвела? Потому что так и есть. Забудьте все, что написано после слов «Итак, Стив что-то знал» и сходите пересмотрите «Зимнего солдата» с 1:04:10 по 1:05:00. При чем начальная позиция может быть и позже, реально важны буквально несколько кадров в самом конце, с 1:04:56, главное их не пропустить, а лучше смотреть на замедленном просмотре (не шучу). На словах Зола «Accidents will happen» показана газетная статья о смерти Старков с фотографией молодого Говарда Старка, невнятный кадр с надписью «Причина смерти засекречена» и тут же новость (или просто фотография?) Фьюри с красной надписью по диагонали «Accident». Что, маловато? Ну, а сценаристы Марвела считают, что Стив (и зрители) получили всю необходимую информацию — Фьюри же не случайно погиб, значит и Старк тоже, а злые гении-искины никогда не врут и не дезинформируют противника. Ну и зачем два раза вставать, если Фьюри убил Зимний солдат, то и Старков тоже, больше ж Гидре и послать некого, один толковый агент на все про все с 50-х работает. (Впрочем, если учитывать еще и убийство Кеннеди, то это не так уж и далеко от правды). Вот и все, что Стив знал, до копейки. Ему просто технически негде было узнать что-либо еще — вспомним, даже Барнс говорит ему только о том, что на свете есть другие суперсолдаты, кроме него, но деликатно не упоминает ни откуда они у русских взялись, ни своей роли в этой истории. Но подача настолько сознательно запутана, что на выходе му получаем тонну фиков с лицемером-Стивом, который годами скрывает секреты от Тони.

Ну и разговор а бункере, который каждый из них понимал по-своему — Тони спрашивает, знал ли Стив о вине Барнса, а Стив отвечает как есть — он не знал о Баки, но знал (хотя и не был уверен) о том, что Старки разбились не просто так. А Тони воспринимает это, как признание всего сразу, в том числе и того, что он скрывал от него вину Баки. И письмо сформулировано так, что яснее ничего не становится. И, поскольку письмо — сюжетная кода КА:ГВ, можно утверждать, что сценаристы сознательно оставляют эту неясность на будущее, и можно распространить этот вывод на фильм целиком. Нас с вами разыграли как по нотам, дав возможность каждому, по сути, смотреть свой фильм.

Что же дальше?

Драка в сибирском бункере происходит 24 июня 2016.

25 июня 2016  
WHiH World News сообщает, что местонахождение Стива Роджерса после его ссоры (feud) с Тони Старком на почве Соковийский Соглашений все еще неизвестно. (здесь мы можем только строить предположения, какой именно эпизод «ссоры» имеют в виду новости — наделавшая много шума драка в аэропорту или более «камерная» драка в Сибири). 

Тони проводит в Германии вместе с Питером вечер пятницы и субботу (здесь опять же приходится достраивать картину: Тони возвращается из Берлина вместе с Питером, а в Берлин Т’Чалла привез из Сибири Земо, а значит, логично предположить, что и Тони тоже). 

26 июня 2016  
Тони привозит Питера домой в Квинс, записывает беззаботное видеообращение для тети Мэй, прощается с тем самым «Это не обнимашки, это я дверь открываю» и оставляет ему костюм, в котором Питер дрался в аэропорту (опять реконструкция: Питер не переживает о состоянии Тони, сам Тони в машине с Питером выглядит вполне здоровым, а значит, драка в бункере закончилась скорее моральным ущербом, чем физическим). 

По таймлайну на MCU Wiki в тот же день Тони получает посылку с письмом Стива и телефоном. Вот здесь, честно говоря, я склонна немного сомневаться в официальной хронологии. Во-первых, у Тони уже почти нет синяка на скуле от драки с Баки в Берлине (видно только желтоватый след), а он не суперсолдат, чтобы синяк сошел так быстро. Во-вторых и главных — в начале сцены Тони помогает Роуди освоить новый экзоскелет, при чем Роуди уже худо-бедно, но может с его помощью ходить. Пациента с очень сложным переломом позвоночника (shattered L4 through S1 (С1?), еxtreme laceration to the spinal cord) еще бы в только-только перевели из реанимации в обычную палату, не то что выпустили из больницы домой ходить пешком. Поэтому я бы предположила, что это было уже позже. Хотя и ненамного, потому что остатки синяка у Старка все же видны. Быстрый поиск по гуглю говорит нам о сроках исчезновения синяка от недели до двух (автор не медик и сам таких синяков не получал, поэтому ни на чем не настаивает) с разбросом в зависимости от лечения, образа жизни т .п. Ну, допустим, прошло недели полторы-две. На мой вкус даже так Роуди слишком бодро выздоравливает (опять же не слишком усердное гугление дает «через 6-8 недель пациенту разрешается встать»), но спишем это на условности жанра и медицину доктора Чо . При чем Стив уже успел побывать в Ваканде и проводить Баки в криокамеру, потому что как раз у него и Барнса в посткедитке лица во вполне свежих царапинах и ссадинах (а значит, с учетом суперсолдатской регенерации это было непосредственно после драки в бункере), а в сцене в Рафте (которая происходит в момент, когда Тони читает письмо) у Стива уже побитостей нет, так что мы видим эти два куска в обратном порядке. Я бы вообще предположила, что Барнса заморозили не позже чем через день-два после драки в бункере, т.к. практически без паузы после событий Гражданки Т’Чалла возвращается домой, и начинается история «Черной Пантеры» (Окойе в самом начале говорит «мы наконец дома», и при возвращении в Ваканду Накия приносит соболезнования королеве Рамонде в связи с ее недавней потерей, плюс вряд ли церемонию смены правителя стали бы откладывать надолго), а в этом сюжете нет ни Стива, ни Баки, только Шури при виде раненого Эверета Росса говорит «Еще один белый, которого нужно латать», т.е. они в Ваканду прибыли до Т’Чаллы, и сразу после этого, поговорив с вернувшимся Т’Чаллой, Стив оставил Баки в криокамере и уехал.

Сколько всего приходится додумывать и достраивать по косвенным признакам, правда?

Перед Руссо стояла задача поссорить Мстителей перед грядущим явлением Таноса и, признаем, они с ней отлично справились. При том, что конфликт очевидно изначально создан из ничего, сюжет построен так, что эта слабость играет не против него, а за — зрители сами достраивают недостающие детали, причем каждый свои. А так как умозаключения, к которым человек пришел самостоятельно, для него вдвойне ценны, каждый на своей позиции готов настаивать до победного конца (я, кстати, прекрасно осознаю, что и меня это тоже касается). И вместо дружного пожатия плечами и вердикта «сценарий ерунда на постном масле» в фандоме уже четвертый год не утихают холивары. И как сценарную хитрость это можно было бы и оценить по достоинству, если б это не было сделано ценой искусственного противопоставления главных героев. Так же, как внутри сюжета была навязана ложная дилемма «Соглашения или хаос», зрителям была навязана игра с нулевой суммой — прав может быть либо Тони, либо Стив, не иначе. Хотя они оба там были во многом правы, во многом нет, и оба порядочно накосячили. Ну и последнее — весь сюжет это цепь случайностей и худших выборов, которые могли бы быть логичными только в одном случае — если бы происходили с чужими друг для друга людьми, которым плевать на других. В разговорах о Гражданке часто используют определения team Iron Man и team Cap, вошедшие в обиход после промо-компании. И это еще одна грань манипуляции. В фильме нет команд — ни одной, ни двух, ни сколько бы то ни было вообще. Есть Тони Старк, из самоуверенности попавший в сложную позицию между Россом и, в частности, Кэпом (равно как и между собственными представлениями об идеале и реальностью), есть Стив, который в кризисной обстановке принимает вроде бы тактически обоснованные решения, но всегда так, как будто он один в голом поле, есть Наташа, которая вроде бы искренне переживает за обоих, но не может притащить их за шкирку и заставить поговорить друг с другом, есть Сэм, который с наслаждением погрузился в паранойю относительно всего и вся, Роуди — «есть сэр, так точно, сэр», есть Ванда в истерике, Вижен, который выражает приязнь и заботу так, что лучше бы молча жевал паприкаш, ну и Клин с Лэнгом, которым лишь бы потусить в веселой компании. И здесь нет той чудесной и потрясающе эффективной команды, которую мы видели в Мстителях и Эре Альтрона, и это, на мой взгляд, самый большой грех Руссо — они предлагают нам поверить, что за прошедший с Альтрона год команда не восстановилась (пусть и без Брюса и Тора), а только еще сильнее рассыпалась. И это очень грустно.  
И это можно считать третьим поражением команды в информационной войне, для полного символизма.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылки:
> 
> *[Видеосюжеты WHIH News Front](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4IgjmQENE4)
> 
> **[Твиттер WHIH Official](https://twitter.com/WHIHOfficial)


End file.
